Fire and Ice
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: (Non-canon) Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. You may never know what will happen to those you love, cause it might be the last time you see them. Warning, character deaths.


Historia stood in front of her floor mirror as she adjusted the black necklace around her neck. It matched the black dress, shoes, and gloves she was wearing.

"My Queen. It's time." A servant said, their voice muffled from being on the other side of the door.

"Just a few more minutes." Was Historia's response as she heard the servant's footsteps grow quiet as they left.

She couldn't believe it. No, she _didn't_. The mission was supposed to just be a regular patrol, but the Marley launched a surprise attack on them. Less than twenty came back alive.

And those twenty were not her friends.

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Levi, Hanji, all dead. The only ones who came back alive where Sasha, Armin, and Connie, who were in critical condition.

Eren had died by getting crushed by the Armored Titan. Mikasa, in a rage, went to attack it but was immediately killed by that Cart Titan, the lower half of her chomped down on.

Jean was killed when he fell, breaking his spine in the process, dying instantly on the spot. Hanji was killed by the Jaw Titan, who crushed her ribs and spine with it's bare hands.

And Levi, Levi was humanity's strongest soldier, he was worth an entire army. But he had meet his demise by getting killed by the Beast Titan. Nobody knew how he died, but some of the survivors said they saw him launch at the titan, and then they found his body later.

The only reason they made it out alive was because Armin had transformed and attacked them, forcing the Marly to retreat, they even managed to bring back their dead bodies.

Her friends, her family, all gone. She was certain that Connie would have died by getting his leg chomped off, but he survived, barely. Connie was no longer supposed to be a part of the Survey Corps and had instead decided to be a military division instructor.

Sasha was stuck in a daze, and she didn't eat food for the next several days. Armin spent the next week holed up in his room. After all, his two best friends that he knew since he was kid were gone.

When Historia heard that the Armored titan was there, she at first thought it was Reiner, until Armin told her that it looked different from Reiner's. And then truth hit her, Reiner was no longer alive, somebody had inherited the Armored titan's powers.

Historia had cried the following night as she remembered all the happy moments they had when they were younger. She remembered when Reiner and the others launched a surprise attack on them when she was only nineteen, Reiner had secretly visited her, telling her he loved her, if only she had chance to tell him she loved him too before he was caught. He had then left that day and she never saw him again.

Now, at the age of twenty one, she, Armin, Sasha, and Connie were the only survivors of the Survey Corps new recruits back in 850.

Annie was still stuck in her crystal, but at the moment, she was nothing but a dead corpse.

Historia took a deep breath as she exited the room, walking down the castle halls as she exited through the doors, seeing the carriage that was going to take her to the funeral waiting for her.

The butler opened the door to the carriage as Historia walked in, sitting down as the carriage started to move.

Historia flipped through the pages of a book, a book that Reiner had given to her before he left two years ago. They seemed to be an assortment of poems, and there was one that she liked the most out of them all.

"My Queen, we have arrived." The butler said as he opened the door, offering his hand to Historia.

Historia graciously accepted it as she walked down the steps from the carriage. Instead of the usual burning that they used to do for the dead, Historia had changed it to where whoever died, they would be buried instead.

Historia walked in the church as she saw people all dressed in black sitting down in chairs as up ahead was five coffins with the dead bodies of Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, and Hanji.

Historia went and sat beside Armin, who was in the front along with Sasha and Connie and family members of Jean, and Hanji.

The pastor started to talk about the fallen comrades and the stuff they have done to make them take a step forward to victory. Noble acts that no one but their comrades would truly understand.

"If anyone wants to say something, now is the time to do so." The pastor said.

A bunch of people stepped up and started to speak words of kindness and that they are at least in a better place. That wanted to make Historia barf, most of the people who were in line didn't even know them.

Historia stepped up and walked over to where their coffins where. "Eren, Mikasa, and Jean were my best friends when I was in the 104th trainee division. I only met Hanji and Levi when I enlisted in the Survey Corps, they were like my family back then, and I'm going to miss them a lot." At those words Historia felt tears come down her cheeks.

"They have proved that titans aren't the only enemy we're facing, but the Marelys as well, and this reminds me of a poem I know." Historia already studied the poem by heart as she recited it.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but if it had to perish twice." Historia choked a bit as she remembered Reiner giving the book to her. "I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction of ice is also great and would suffice."

Once Historia finished those words, the coffins were then closed tight, and were carried towards the cemetery to be buried.

Historia watched from afar as the coffins were lowered into the ground, the wind making her dress rustle in the wind.

"Hey Historia." A voice said, Historia turning to look at Armin.

"Hello Armin." Was Historia's response.

"You know, I always expected that I would be the first to go. I didn't think Eren and Mikasa would pass first." Armin stated

"Things never seem to play out like you want them to." Historia said blankly.

"Yes, but we have to keep moving forward in order to survive and win, use their deaths as a way to fight the Marley." Armin proclaimed.

Historia thought for a moment. "They are going to pay for what they did." Historia spoke as she turned and walked away.


End file.
